


The first loss

by 42_rats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Hatred, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, Mutual Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_rats/pseuds/42_rats
Summary: Celeste just wants to break Kirigiri's facade...But she ends up totally shattered instead
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	The first loss

**Author's Note:**

> pls read so u understand :))
> 
> I rlly think that celeste is a lot deeper and sadder than like just a tough victorian era themed dom.  
> this is set on the night when kyouko confronts everyone about the disappearance of alter ego and after the second motive was presented
> 
> not a cute gf fic but I think it's good even tho I posted this for me :)

I fucking hated her.

I hated Kirigiri with every single fiber of my being. Everything about her pissed me off, from her insufferably stoic face to her sickeningly nonchalant attitude and even the way she tucked her irritatingly long silky hair behind her ear when she didn’t have anything else to say like she knew exactly how irresistible she was. 

That being said, I desperately wanted to fuck with her. I don't really know any other way to put it, but I wanted to see what made her gears turn, what made her angry, sad, disgusted, embarassed, desperate. I wanted to see Kyouko Kirigiri break down in the way I was terrified of doing myself. I absolutely despised people like her.

-

When I was sure everyone had left the bathhouse and headed back to their rooms, I opened my door and walked down the hall, scanning all of the name tags on the doors until I made it to Kirigiri's room. I took a deep breath and knocked delicately on her door, mentally preparing myself for possibly the most infuriating conversation of my life. She opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?"

I smiled sweetly at her.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I would like to know you a little better, that is all."

She sighed and opened her door wide enough for me to enter her room. The room smelled like her and it made me feel odd, but strangely not uncomfortable. I made my way over to her bed and fluffed my skirts before sitting down, leaving her standing in the middle of her own room. Seeing the way she stood there awkwardly in front of me gave me a small twinge of satisfaction and I smiled at her. Kirigiri sighed and crossed her arms before saying,

“What do you really want from me?”

I was quiet for a moment before deciding on what I could say to rub her the wrong way.

“How do you act so serious all the time Kirigiri? Do you ever get tired of your own monotone voice?”

She just smiled and uncrossed her arms before replying,

“I do sometimes. But let me ask you this Celeste, how can you be so strong minded and yet so incredibly weak willed?”

I tensed up.

“What? What is that supposed to mean?”

She took a step towards me as I narrowed my eyes slightly. How does every new thing this woman does piss me off more than the last?

“You think only of yourself. You act instinctively on your impulses and desires and you hardly reflect on your actions.”

I forced a nonchalant giggle in a half ditched attempt to conceal my frustration. Not only did she not react at all to the half baked insult I threw at her, she completely turned the tables on me and I could tell she was trying to break me down. God, her attitude made me so antsy. I struggled for a retort.

“And what if I do? If I do something to benefit me why is that a fault? And what exactly do you mean by weak willed?”

Kirigiri smirked at that and after a second she took a stride toward the bed to sit down fairly close to me. It took all my effort not to flinch as her long silver hair brushed against my hand that was resting on the bed.

“Celestia.”

I almost instantly turned to face her and it startled me when her face was a lot closer than I expected.

“Why did you come to my room? What is it exactly that you want?”

Hearing her say that damn sentence one more time made me snap.

“What the fuck do you mean? I already told you!”

She sighed and said,

“I see. You were clearly offended when I called you weak willed and yet you have provided me with a perfect example of your inability to control yourself when you are given an opportunity to act on your desires.”

I couldn’t handle her serious high and mighty attitude anymore. The way she wound every conversation in circles to manipulate my words to her advantage, the way she acted like she was so above me, let alone even on the same level as me, it all sent me over the edge and I could feel my anger start to simmer. I jumped up and spun around to face her.

“What the hell are you trying to pull? Who do you think you are? Stop saying the same fucking things over and over again in some attempt to make me feel some form of remorse for anything I’ve done! I don’t know what on earth you are trying to pull but it is not going to work! The way you act like you’re so much better than me pisses me off to no end!”

Every word I spat at her filled me with more and more rage and the way she just sat there any took it without a single change in her expression made me so fucking angry I didn’t know what else to do. 

The closer I got to her infuriatingly smug face, the more I could hear the anger inside me telling me to spit on her, to tell her exactly how she makes me feel, to tell her how much I hate her.

And then she slapped me across the cheek. Hard.

I was in shock for a moment. But no less than 20 seconds later I could feel all of my rage uncontrollably spilling over in a way I had never felt before. I had already reached the peak of my fury and I had nowhere else to go. 

It made me insanely aroused. 

My cheek stung. How dare she slap me. How dare she even touch me.

I wanted her to do it again.

“I know exactly why you came here in all complete honesty. I know what you want from me and I just want to tell you that what you’re looking for is not there. It’s not a façade, unlike you, I do not need to build my personality on lies.”

She grabbed my shoulder harshly and snapped me out of my trance.

“Please don’t get so close to me.”

I smacked her hand off my shoulder and leaned my face even closer to her than it was before .

“And what exactly are you going to do about it, hm?”

Kirigiri's face went cold and she raised her hand to slap me across the face again. When her palm hit my cheek the pain jolted through my body straight to my crotch like electricity, and I involuntarily whimpered louder than I would have liked. 

I looked back up at her and her expression was incredible. Her cheeks were flushed as she realized exactly what she’d done but I could tell she was also intrigued and a little surprised. I could feel all my carefully monitored inhibitions disintegrate as I desperately squeezed my thighs together, feebly trying to conceal how much the throbbing of my lower half was actually affecting me.

The situation turned me on so much I could barely hold myself back from touching myself on the spot but I tried to retain at least a little bit of my mostly soiled dignity. I bit my lip and Kirigiri snickered half to herself and murmured,

“Is this actually what you were after the whole time? I’m shocked.”

She tentatively reached out her hand and traced her finger along my body as I stood in front of her. I couldn’t control myself anymore and I slipped my hand underneath my skirts and started rubbing myself through my panties while Kirigiri ran her gloved hand up and down every crevice of my upper body. She made a small noise of approval and all of a sudden I was in her lap kissing her violently, groaning into her mouth. I shoved my hand under my panties and started touching myself directly as she took off her jacket and pushed me on to the bed.

“I thought you called yourself the Queen of Liars, Celeste. It’s rather strange that simple things escalate your emotions to the point where you shatter your own lies. I’d like to see just who you are when you stop lying to yourself.”

Every time she spoke it made me so frustrated and yet more and more aroused. I sped up my fingers, rubbing my clit while I was trapped underneath her on her own bed in her room, and she was just watching me. It was so vulgar, so shameful, so dirty, so disgusting. 

It felt so good I could hardly take it. I had never experienced anything like this before. I felt so helpless under her, unable to stop touching myself as she watched me in silence and I could just tell she was looking down on me. I felt so vile and absolutely disrespected. It was incredible and I despised it.

At this point I was shoving my hips down on my own fingers, writhing on Kirigiri's bed and staring straight into her eyes. Every time she looked me up and down I pressed my fingers harder into myself to the point where my nails scratched my insides but that just turned me on even more. I was really struggling to hold my voice back when Kirigiri said,

“I knew you were self indulgent but I never could have imagined you would do something like this”

I looked at her face and I realized that her solemn guard was cracking. Her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were flushed pale pink as she watched me intently. I couldn’t stop the breathy moan that escaped my mouth and Kirigiri undid her tie and started unzipping her shirt, still watching me fuck myself uncontrollably. 

“Are you having fun? Watching me lose my composure right in front of you because of something you did?”

Kirigiri sat back and smiled at me with her shirt now completely open and lifted up my skirts to reveal that I was already three fingers deep in myself and I had completely soaked through my underwear and onto her bed.

“You’re really enjoying this though aren’t you?”

I was so humiliated and angry I was filled with undeniable rage. I completely gave up trying to hold my voice back as I moaned loudly and brought my other hand down but before I could reach my destination Kirigiri grabbed both my wrists with one hand. I didn’t expect her to take such an active role in the situation but somehow the fact that she did made everything worse. 

“Why are you stopping me? You have already pushed me to the breaking point and now you try to stop me when I’m already gone?” 

She yanked my wrists away from me and pushed my knees to my chest. With her free hand she pulled my underwear over my thighs in one quick motion leaving my dripping pussy perfectly exposed to her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and slid her shirt completely off before sitting back again and saying,

“I just wanted to see a little better. You may continue.”

I wanted to stop but instead I spread my legs even more and brought my hand back down to fuck myself even more vigorously. I looked her directly in the eyes, and then my eyes travelled down to her now completely bare chest and down to her hand which was slowly sliding up her thigh and under her skirt. I whined loudly before shoving my unoccupied fingers into my mouth to stifle the embarrassing noises I was making. Kirigiri was now staring at the fingers sliding in and out of me while she gently rubbed herself under her skirt, whispering things to herself. She suddenly leaned over and started to strip me of all the clothes on the top half of my body with surprising precision considering how complex they were but she left my skirts on and didn’t touch my sopping underwear that had now slipped halfway down my legs.

The situation was so vulgar. I was half naked, fingering myself on Kirigiri's bed while she touched herself and watched. 

“Kyouko Kirigiri I fucking hate you. I can’t stand you. I absolutely despise you.”

I came insanely hard and my mind went blank. All my anger and hatred flooded out with my orgasm and I wailed so loudly my voice cracked as the intense sensation spread through my entire body and I sat there for several minutes in my own puddle and I couldn’t think. 

“I know”

I focused my attention back on Kirigiri who was breathing heavily as she moved the fingers underneath her quicker and quicker and she let out an elongated whimper as she came right in front of me and I swallowed harshly as she did.

I checked to make sure my skirt wasn’t wet. I was hastily putting my clothes back on when she said,

“I’d like to know more about you.”

I froze. I turned back around to face Kirigiri who was quite a sight, bare chested and red faced, still breathing heavily.

“I don’t hate you Celestia. I have never once thought I was better than you”

I couldn’t stop myself after she said that. I broke down and told her everything about who I was like I never had before, what I loved, my favorite food, how much I hated her, my dreams, and everything else I tried to ignore, everything I tried to forget. She sat there and listened to me like nobody ever had. I told her about my beliefs, my morals, my pain, everything.

I acknowledge that I am bitter and I am selfish and I always will be. I am fully aware of the fact that I am a terrible person but I had never thought to change that untill the soft, endearing, quiet tone of her voice almost made me hopeful that I could. But it was too late for me. I had already made plans to win this game.

When I stood up I cast one last glance at her beautifully solemn face. I decided that this was the last time I was going to lose to Kyouko Kirigiri. After a second I straightened my clothes and walked to the door, deciding that I did, in fact, have someone to meet.

-

Kyouko froze in the middle of the eerily empty hallway when the body discovery announcement rang out loud and clear. Just as she suspected. She closed her eyes in an attempt to distract herself from the pang she felt in the back of her throat.

“Gyoza. I’ll remember.”


End file.
